My Diary
by uriFF
Summary: sebuah curahan hati seorang Im Yoon Ah yang menginginkan kebahagiaan/LeeNa/Oneshot


Tittle : My Diary

Author : MYP

Cast : Im Yoon Ah

Park Jung Soo

Kim Kibum

Jessica Jung

Length : Oneshoot

Genre : Sad, Romantice, Family

Ratting : K

Warning : Re-Publish, GAJE, No Edit, EYD dan juga, DON'T BE A SILENT RIDERS ! I TOLD YOU BEFORE ! THIS IS STRAIGHT FANFICT ! SO, IF YOU FUJODANSHI AND YOUR HOBBY ARE BASH, YOU BETTER EXIT FROM HERE !

* * *

My Diary

MYP Present

LeeNa

HAPPY READING

* * *

di sebuah desa dipinggir kota. ada seorang anak yang sangatbaik, penurut, cantik, dan ceria. anak itu bernama "Im Yoon Ah". Dia mempunyaicita-cita ingin menjadi seorang penulis. sekarang, dia masih berumur 6 suka mengarang cerpen fantasy. didalam otaknya hanya ada satu tujuan."SUKSES DAN BISA MERAIH CITA-CITA". Disekolahnya, dia adalah anak yang sangatpintar. tapi, karena ekonomi keluarganya yang minim. dia jadi tidak bisabergaul dan selalu dijauhi oleh teman-temannya. dia kadang menangis karena diatidak mempunyai teman disekolahnya. ya maklum lakh … dia adalah murid beasiswasekolah favorit di seoul. satu hal lagi dari dia yang tidak boleh , dia suka curhat sama DIARY miliknya. maklum, dia cuma punya satu sahabatdi sekolahnya. itu juga cowok. dia mulai menulis diary sejak dia berumur 10tahun. semenjak dia dapat beasiswa, kegiatan yoona hanyalah " pagi-pagiberangkat sekolah, sore atau bahkan malam baru datang kerumah" tapi, meskipunkerjaan yoona hanya sekolah dan belajar. orang tua yoona merasa bangga karenamemiliki anak sebaik dan seintar yoona. dan yoona tidak pernah malu memilikiorang tua yang miskin dan memiliki pendapatan yang pas-pasan.

BFF yoona bernama Park Jung Soo atau lebih akrab dipanggilLeeteuk. Leeteuk adalah teman yoonasatu-satunya. leeteuk itu rangnya culun, cupu, kuper, kutu buku, dan dia jugapintar. dia berasal dari keluarga kaya pemilik pabrik susu di desa yoona.

mereka berdua sangatlah dekat diibaratkan bolpen dan buku,sendok dan garpu, pkoknya, mereka gx bisa dipisahkan,

pada suatu hari, leeteuk akan pindah keluar negeri karenaomma dan appanya ada kerjaan di paris. yoona sangat sedih dan ia tidak mauberhenti menangis. bagaimana tidak, leeteuk adalah sahabat satu-satunya yangyoona miliki. dia tidak memiliki satupun sahabat di sekolahnya.

semenjak kepergian leeteuk, kegiatan yoona disekolah hanyamenulis diary, cerpen, ataupun novel.

sekarang, yoona telah berusia 17 tahun. dia telah berhasilmembuat novel yang sangat laris dipasaran berjudul "LIFE IN SEOUL". Sekarang, kehidupanyoona lebih terjamin dan dia masih saja menunggu kedatangan leeteuk.

saat yoona duduk dibangku dekat sungai han. ada seorangnamja datang menghampiri yoona. dia adalah kibum. kibum adalah namja yangmenyukai yoona semenjak yoona masuk ke sma seoul. "yoona …" sapa kibum padayoona. "mwo ?" jawab yoona dingin. "sedang apa kau disini?" tanya kibum padayoona yang dari tadi diam saja. "yoona …" kibum masih penasaran dengan apa yangyoona lakukan. yoona menoleh pada kibum. "mwo? "jawab dia lagi. "ayo pulang …disini dingin … nanti kamu sakit lagi ?" kibum khawatir dengan kondisi yoona."aku sudah terbiasa berada didalam kedinginan seperti ini" jawab yoona yanghanya menulis diarynya. karena tidak tega, kibumj memberikan syal danmelilitkannya pada leher yoona. "kibum …" yoona kebingungan karena yoona tahupasti kibum akan kedinginan jika ia tidak memakai salnya. "supaya kamu tidakkedinginan"kibum pergi menjauhi yoona dengan keadaan kedinginan.

setelah kibum pergi, ada seorang namja yang duduk dibangkusebelah dengan memakai syal dari benang wol berwarna biru. "sepertinya, akumengenal syal itu ? apa mungkin, itu syal buatanku yang aku berikan padaleeteuk sewaktu dia akan pergi ? tapi, itu semua tidak mungkin … dia sekarangberada di luar negeri !" yoona meyakinkan dirinya bahwa namja itu bukanlahleeteuk.

besok adalah hari ulang tahun yoona. seumur hidupnya, yoonatidak pernah merayakan hari ulang tahunnya. tiba-tiba namja itu menyanyikanlagu happy birthday korean version yang membuat yoona terkesima mendengarnya."suara ini …" yoona terkejut. "apa kau adalah dia ? suara ini … aku sangatlahmengenal suara ini … aku yakin sekali .. bahwa ini adalah suara dia …" yoonayakin dengan apa yang ia dengar. namja itu menoleh pada yoona dan berjalanmenghampiri yoona. yoona menutup diarynya dan namja itu semakin memperjelassuaranya.

namja itu berhenti bernyanyi."mengapa kau menghentikannyanyianmu ?" tanya yoona. tanpa bicara apapun, dia memberikan kotak kecil padayoona. setelah yoona buka, kotak itu berisi sebuah kalung. "kalungku …" yoonakaget karena yang ada didalam kotak itu adalah kalungnya. yoona merasakalungnya terjatuh dan namja itu memberikan kalungnya kembali. setelahdiperiksa, kalung yoona masih menempel dilehernya. lalu, kalung siapa itu ? ada2 kalung yang sama persis. "kalung siapa ini ?apakah ini kalungmu ?" tanyayoona keheranan. namja itu telah pergi. "jjinjja ? apakah ini kalungnya ? apakahnamja itu dia ?" batin yoona

hari ini adalah ulangtahun yoona. tidak ada yang specialdengan hari ini. karena, omma dan appanya jarang memberi yoona hadiah. tapi,akan selalu ada paket yang yoona terima jika ia berulang tahun. begitrupuntahun ini, yoona menerima paket lagi. tapi, sekarang paketnya itu SUPER itu ia buka dan ia mendapatkan laptop, beberapa novel, diary, danseperangkat alat rias beserta baju dan perlengkapannya seperti aksesoris,tas,sepatu, dll. "yoona … dari siapa hadiah sebanyak ini ?" omma yoonakeheranan. "aku juga gx tw ? biasanya kan, cuma kotak kecil ? sekarang gede banget?" jawab yoona. "dari dia lagi ?" tanya omma. "nae …"jawab yoona singkat.

tidak seberapa lama, ada dua orang namja berjas menjemputyoona. "annyeonghaseo …" sapa kedua namja itu. "annyeonghaseo …"yoonamenjawabnya. "kami ditugaskan oleh bos kami untuk menjemput noona" ajak namjaitu. "siapa bos kalian ?" yoona heran. "kami tidak diperbolehkan untukmemberitahu identitas bos kami" ucap namja yng satunya. "mau dibawa kemana aku?" tanya yoona panik."tenang saja noona … kami tidak akan menculik anda" ycap namjaitu.

yoona dibawa ke duatu tempat dengan memakai penutup sampai, yoona dikejutkan dengan sebuah rumah pohon kecil dipinggirhutan. rumah pohon yang telah lama berada disitu. didalam rumah pohon tersebut,ada namja yang kemarin memberikan kalung.

yoona memanjat rumah pohon tersebut. "kamu sebenarnya siapa?" tanya yoona. namja itu memberi sebuah kotak berisi strawberry dan membaca surat itu dan terkejut setelah membacanya. yoona menangis danmemluk namja itu. "leeteuk … aku senang banget kamu udah balik lagi …" yoonamemeluk leeteuk dengan erat seakan dia tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya itu."iniadalah hari ulang tahunmu … jadi, aku bikin rumah pohon ini hidup kembali…"ucap leeteuk. "kenapa kemarin kamu gx bilang ke aku ? dan kenapa kamu gakdatang sendiri kerumah ku ?" yoona sedikit ngambek. "aku pengen bikin surprisebuat kamu …" ucap leeteuk.

mereka berdua berada dirumah pohon itu sampai malam hari."udah malam nih … pulang yux … " ajak leeteuk. "kalo kamu mau pulang ? akuanterin yah ?" ajak leeteuk. "gak usah … rumahku dekat kok ?" yoona menolakajakan leeteuk. " goodnight chingu …" pamit siwon dengan nada yang mesra. "chingu ? kapan aku jadi yeojachingumu ?" tanya yoonan aneh. "sejak …. sejaksekarang …" leeteuk mencium pipi yoona dan pergi. pipi yoona kemerahan karenamalu dicium oleh leeteuk.

Leeteuk pergi begitru saja setelah mencium pipi yoona. yoonamemasuki kamarnya. yoonapun tidak lupa untuk mengisi diarynya.

disekolah yoona. semua yeoja tengah membicarakn satu topikyang , yoonapun bertanya pada salah satu yeoja yang ada disana.:waeyo? kok kalian ribut ?" yoona bertanya. " sekarang, bakal kedatangan muridbaru pindahan dari amrik." jawab salah satu yeoja dengan antusiasnya. "emang,apa istimewanya namja itu ?" tanya yoona lagi. "dia itu sangat istimewa tahu ?kata yang lin sih, dia itu ganteng, pinter, kaya lagi …" ucap yeoja yangsatunya. ada sekerumunan yeoja yang yang sedang mengerumuni seseorang " ada apasih kok malah tambah ribut " yoona bingung melihat gerombolan yeoja. ketigayeoja yang sedang mengobrol dengan yoona ikut juga ke ketumunan itu " siapa sih?" yoona penasaran dan menaiki bangku yang sedang ia duduki. bangku tempatyoona berdiri itu reyod, yoona hampir saja terjatuh. untung saja ada kibum yangmenolong yoona. "huh … hampir saja …" kibum menangkap yoona. "gomawo …" yoonaberterima kasih karena dia tidak dibiarkan terjatuh. "waeyo ? kok sampe berdiridi atas bangku segala ?" kibum bertanya."aku juga gxtw ? aku penasaran aja samaorang yang ada ditengah kerumunan yeoja itu …" yoona menjelaskan " oh! emangsiapa ?" tanya kibum watados. "aku juga gx tw -_-' ?" tanya yoona balik.

kibum dan yoona penasaran. mereka berdua mendekati kerumunanitu dan melihat siapa yang ada disana, "suara itu …" yoonamengenali suara yangada di tengah kerumunan. yoona segera masuk ke kerumunan itu. "yoona …" kibummenyusul yoona memasuki kerumunan itu. benar dugaan yoona, namja itu adalahleeteuk. " leeteuk …" yoona kaget. " yoona … tolong keluarin aku dari sini …"leeteuk minta tolong. yoona segera menarik tangan leeteuk. setelah merekaberdua keluar dari sana, para yeoja itu masih saja mengejar leeteuk. tanpaberpikir lagi, leeteuk, yoona, dan kibum juga ikutberlari muter" sekolah..

karena sudah kecapen, mereka berhenti mengejar leeteuk. "huh… cape banget ?" kibum ngeluh. "kibum … kok kamu ikut lari juga ?" tanya yoona."iya juga yah ? kenapa aku ikut lari ? aku kan gx dikejar?" kibumpun anehkenapa dia harus berlari. "eh, kenalin kibum ini leeteuk. leeteuk ini kibum."yoona memperkenalkan mereka berdua."annyeong …" kibum dan leeteuk kompak. "'eh,kok kamu bisa ada di tengah kerumunan yeoja si ?" tanya kibum. "aku juga gx tw? dari mulai aku keluar dari mobil, aku udah ditunggu sama para yeoja itu …"jawab leetuk. " kamu juga sekolah disini ? ngikutin aku yah ?" yoona PD. "yeh… PD banget ?" jawab leeteuk sinis. " ya harus donx …" jawab leeteuk denganentengnya. kibum sedikit cemburu dengan kedekatan yoonteuk. "eh iya, kelas XI 1dimana ?" tanya leeteuk. "kamu masuk ke kelas XI1 ? wah … kok kita bisasekelas yah ? kalo gitu, ayo … aku juga mau masuk ke kelas …" ajak yoona.

yoona dan leeteuk pergi ke kelas XI1. sampai disana, saatmereka memasuki kelas, semua yeoja bersorak kegirangan. " yoona … mereka kenapa?" leeteuk berbisik pada yoona. "gx tw? biasanya mereka gx kayak gini ?" jawabyoona yang juga berbisik. "yoona … namja itu siapa ? ganteng banget ?' tanyasalah satu yeoja. "kalian ini, centil banget sih ?" keluh yoona "boys … tellyour name …" ucap salah satu yeoja. " ummm … mee ?" leeteuk bingung."nae …"semua mengiyakan ucapan leeteuk. " Lee teuk shin imnida …" leeteukmemperkenalkan diri.

datang guru ryeowook. "annyeonghaseo …" sapa ryeowook."annyeong haseo .."jawab semua murid. "kalian sudah kenal dengan dia ?" tanyaleeteuk. " sudah …" semua kompak. "kalau begitu bagus … teukshin … kamu dudukbersama yoona .. tidak apa-apakan ?" menyuruh leeteuk untuk duduk bersamayoona. " oh ! tidak apa-apa .." jawab leeteuk menuju ke bangkunya bersamayoona.

*Yoona POV

Mwo ? aku duduk dengannya ?! tidak apa apa lah … asal, diajanga seperti dulu saja ?

"annyeong …" sapa Leetuek

Aku menjawab sapaannya dan dia duduk disebelahku. Baiklahyoona ! ini bukan pertama kalinya kau bertemu dan mengobrol dengannya … jadi,kuatkanlah dirimu (?)

"yoona-ah … tunggu aku …" seorang namja berlari menoleh kearahnya dan bertanya "waeyo ?" dia hanya menjawab "kita ke kantinbersama ?"

"mianhae … aku sudah membawa bekal …" aku menolak terlihat sedikit kecewa. Tetapi, dia memintaku untuk membagi bekalku berdua? mwo ?! bukankah dia bisa membeli sendiri ? nae, aku akan membagi bekalkubersamanya.

"yoona … apakah kau mengingat kejadian malam itu di rumahpohon ?" tanyanya yang membuatku tersedak "gwaenchana ?" dia menyodorkansegelas minuman kepadaku.

"oh … itu adalah first kiss ku ? jadi, kau sangat beruntungmendapatkannya …"jawabku.

"jjinjja ? itu juga merupakan first kiss ku ?" mwo ? akutidak percaya bahwa itu adalah first kiss seorang park joong suu ?!

Seorang yeoja menghampiriku dan leeteuk. Aku tidak tahusiapa dia ?! yang jelas, saat dia mendekati leeteuk, sepertinya dia inginmencium pipinya. Sungguh menggelikan.

"leeteuk … nugu ?" tanyaku pada leeteuk

"mollayo ? mungkin orang ini adalah yeoja yang hanyamengaku-ngaku saja ?!" jawab leeteuk yang langsung menepis tangan yeoja itu

"mwo ? oppa ! kau menjelek-jelekan ku di depan yeoja jelekini ?! aku ini yeojachingumu ?!" apa dia hanya mengaku-ngaku atau emang yeojahinguleetuek ?

"ani ! kapan kau jadi yeojachinguku ? aku tidak pernahmenembak mu?" leeteuk tidak terima.

aku pergi melihat perdebatan diantara mereka. Kenapa ?kenapa aku harus marah ? bukankah leeteuk itu bukan siapa-siapa ku ? kenapa akuharus menangis ? tapi, aku cemburu melhatnya ? dan aku marah melihat itu semua?

leeteuk oppa menghampiriku dan menggenggam tanganku. Tetapi,aku menepisnya.

"yoona … dia bukan siapa-siapa ku ?" leeteuk membela dirinya

"gwaenchana… mau dia yeojachingumu atau istrimu tidak peduli ?! kau itu bukan siapa-siapa ku ? jadi, untuk apa aku harusmenangsi sepeti ini ?!" aku tak tahu kenapa air mata ini semakin deras

"yoona … jangan seperti ini …" dia memelukku

"semenjak kau pergi keluar negeri, aku kesepian disini ?!aku seperti tidak mempunyai lagi inspirasi untuk menulis sebuah karangan danaku harus bergantung pada sebuah buku diary yang selalu menemaniku?!" aku memukul-mukul dadanya "aku tak mau kaupergi lagi ?!" aku menangis terisak. Dia mengelus rambutku lembu itu bisaMembuatku sedikit lebih tenang.

"aku janji tidak akan pergi lagi …" itulah jajnji yangbenar-benar harus ia teati dan sama sekali tidak boleh ia langgar. Aku tambaherat memeluknya

"leeteuk … kajja kita membeli es krim…" aku menariklengannya. Dia hanya menuruti perkataanku dan membeli sebuah es krim. Untukkurasa strawberry dan ia rasa vanilla. "kenapa kau tidak membeli rasa coklat ?bukankah itu rasa kesukaanmu ?" tanyaku sambil menjilat es krim strawberry yangsednag ku pegang.

"ani ! aku sudah kapok sama yang namanya coklat !"jawabnya

"wae?" tanyaku lagi. Dia menceritakan pengalamannya saat iamemakan coklat yang begitu banyak sampai-sampai di sakit perut. "omo ! banyaksekali coklat yang kau makan? Pantas saja kau sakit perut ?!" aku hanya mengangguk-ngangguk tanda mengerti

"itulah dia … sekarang, aku paling anti sama yang namanyaCOKLAT !"

Seorang yeoja sengaja menyenggolku dan membuat es krimkutumpah dan mengenai bajuku. "omo ! kau ini … " kata-kataku terhenti saat tahuyang meyenggolku adalah hanya bisa diam.

"kenapa kau masih mendekati namjachinguku hah ? apaomonganku masih kurang jelas ?" dia memakiku.

Aku hanya diam tidak menggubrisnya. Leeteuk oppa mengajakkupergi menjauh darinya. "oppa ! jangan mau dekat-dekat dengannya ?! atau akanku adukan pada omma !" ancamnya

"bodo" leeteuk memeletkan lidahnya pada yeoja centil itu.

"oppa … sudahlah … temani saja dia … gwaenchanayeon…" ucapku

"ani ! aku akan bersamamu…" leeteuk oppa tidak menurutiperkataanku

"oppa … sudahlah . urusi saja dia … kita masih bisa bersamananti di kelas ?1" hiburku

"nae …" dia pergi menghampiri Jessica. Aku hanya m=bisamenghela nafas panjang untuk menguatkan hatiku. Tanpa di duga-duga, kibumdatang dari belakang dan mengagetkanku

"dor !" dia menepuk pundakku. Aku sudah menyadarikedatangannya. Tetaip, aku hanya berpura-pura kaget saja agar dia tidak sakithati. "apa yang sedang klau lakukan disini ?" tanyanya. Kukira, kibummengikutiku ?! ternyata, dia hanya tidak sengaja lewat saja ?!

"aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja …" jawabku membohogniku. Rautwajahnya berubah menjadi murung "wae ?" tanyaku

"kau bohong padaku …" dri mna dia tahu bahwa aku berbohong ?

"nae, aku tadi sedang berjalan-jalan bersama leeteuk" akumeralat kata-kataku

"maukah kau berjalan-jalan bersamaku ?" ajaknya. Aku hanyamengangguk

Aku berjalan di temani bunga-bunga yang sedang berguguranmemenuhi jalanan.

"apakah kau berpacaran dengan leeteuk ?" tanyanya sedikitragu. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku

"dia sudah mempunyai yeojachingu … "jawabku.

Kibum berhenti melangkah dan berlutut dihadapanku"saranghaeyo …. maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku ?!" mwo ? dia menembakku ? akutidak bisa berkata apapun dan hanya menutup mulutku yang tidak percaya denganpa yang sekarang terjadi

Aku bimbang antara harus menerima atau menolaknya. Aku taktahu kenapa aku mengangguk ? bukankah itu menandakan bahwa aku menerima kibum ?

Dia tersenyum dan memelukku. Aku juga membalas senyumannya."na do … na do saranghae …" kenapa, kenapa kata-kata itu bisa keluar darimulutku ? kenapa aku bisa berbohong seperti ini ? omo ! apa aku berdosa ? tapi,argh ~

*author POV

Yoona sekarang adalah yeojachingu kibum. Kemana yoona pergi,pasti kibum temani.

Taman

Yoona dan kibum sedang berjalan-jalan menyusuri yang tak diduga dating bersama seorang yeoja "yoona-ah …" panggilleeteuk

Yoona hanya terdiam melihat leeteuk bersama , yoona agak cemburu melihat itu. Tetapi, dia sekarang telah memilikikibum.

"oppa .. kajja … untuk apa kita ada disini ?!" Jessicamenarik lengan leeteuk. Leeteuk melihat yoona yang sedang berpegangan tangandengan kibum dengan tatapan sayu. Dalam hati yoona bicara 'mianhae oppa …semoga kau bias berbahagia bersama jesisca …'

Sejujurnya, yoona itu menangis saat melihat kembali ingin sekali bersama kembali dengan leeteuk. Tetapi, dia telah menjadimilik kibum.

"yoona … apa kau tahu, Leeteuk akan pergi ke amerika …" ucapkibum

Yoona tertegun mendengar ucapan kibum. Tetapi, dia tidakbegitu meresponnya agar tidak terlihat oleh kibum bahwa dia masih peduli padaleeteuk "lalu, apa urusannya denganku ?!" Tanya yoona ketus

"apa kau tidak mau bersamanya ?!" tanyanya

Yoona terdiam. Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya laluberlari menuju rumah leeteuk. Yoona tidak menghiraukan apapun dan langsungmenyebrang jalan tanpa melihat kanan-kiri. Alhasil, ada mobil yang sedangmelaju dengan cepat dan menghempaskannya keudara.

Yoona dibawa ke rumah sakit dan koma selama 1 minggu. Semuapanic karena yoona belum juga sadar dari koma. Leeteuk dan kibum khawatirdengan keadaan yoona sekarang.

"chagiya … bangunlah … jangan buat oppa khawatir …" kibummenggenggam lengan yoona erat.

*leeteuk POV

Yoona … sadarlah, kita semua mengkhawatirkanmu. Apa kautahu, sekarang aku membatalkan keberangkatanku ke amerika hanya karena , bangunlah sebagai permintaan maafmu karena telah membatalkankeberangkatanku.

Aku iri pada kibum … dia bias begitu dekat dengamu. Tetapidiriku ?! aku tidak bisa …. Bisakah kau membuat semuanya berubah mulai darisekarang ?!

"yoona …" seru kibum.

kau sudah sadar ?! aku segera menghampiri yoona.

"yoona-ah … kau sadar ?!" aku berbalik untuk memanggil dokter. Yoona menarik lenganku.

"oppa … jangan pergi …" suaranya lirih. Aku kembali lagi dan bergantian dudkdengan kibum

"mian … hae…yo .." ucapnya begitu lirih padaku.

"andwae ! harusnya aku yang meminta maaf … karena, jikakau tidak pergi kerumahku, kau tidak akan mengalami kecelakaan ini …"

"kibum … terima kasih telah memberiku banyak kenangan … "yoona memandang kibum "dan oppa .. terima kasih telah menjadi oppa ku …annyeongirago …" yoona menutup matanya. Pendeteksi jantung berhenti berdenyut

"YOONA … BANGUN …" aku berteriak sekeras mungkin. aku menangis melihat kepergian yoona. semoga kau bahagia diatas sana, Yoona.

* * *

My Diary

MYP Present

LeeNa

The End


End file.
